Sam’s Ninja Leap
by KatoGS123
Summary: Doctor Sam Beckett leaps into someone he never thought possible! Naruto Uzumaki!


_**Here's a new fanfic! It's a Naruto and Q**_ _ **uantum Leap fanfic! I don't own the two shows!**_

 _ **101010101010101010101010101010**_

 _"Theorising that one could time travel within his own lifetime, Doctor Sam Beckett stepped into the Quantum Leap accelerator and vanished... He woke to find himself trapped in the past, facing mirror images that were not his own, and driven by an unknown force to change history for the better. His only guide on this journey is Al, an observer from his own time, who appears in the form of a hologram that only Sam can see and hear. And so Doctor Beckett finds himself leaping from life to life, striving to put right what once went wrong, and hoping each time that his next leap will be the leap home…"_

Al looks at Sam, "wherever she is, she's free!"

Sam smiles and looks at the cop who helped him and the once evil leaper, "she's free," and then he leaps, glowing in a bright blue aura before the world faded to white.

When Sam opens his eyes, he felt weird, as if he was a drawing or something. He looked around and noticed he was in a dump-like apartment. He went to the restroom to look at his face and gasped in shock. In the mirror was the anime character Uzumaki Naruto from Naruto Shippundon.

"Oh Boy-Dattabayo..."

 **Play the Quantum Leap intro here(If you have to pull it up on YouTube if you never heard of the show!)**

 **Season X Episode X**

 **Sam's Ninja Leap**

"Oh boy-Dattabayo..."

Sam seen everything! He leaped into an anime character this time.

"How the hell is this possible!? Al, are you here?"

The leaper looks around for his holographic friend, hoping to get some answers.

Al appeared soon after, his suit a mess and sporting some bandages, "Al, what happened to you?"

The holographic man only scowled, "let's just say, never make fun of a Jinchūriki's name... especially when they are freaking out after waking up somewhere new..."

Al then looked at Ziggy and pressed a few buttons, "anyways, ziggy says that the village is destroyed in a month with only Naruto as the only surviver."

This peaked at Sam's interest, "but when I was a kid I watched this show, he ends up with Hinata, becomes the seventh Hokage, and has kids!"

"Sam I know, I watched Naruto too, but this is a first I ever seen..." the Holographic man replied, "ziggy doesn't know what to make of this either! We never dreamed you'd Leap into an anime!"

 **"Hey what do you mean the village is destroyed!?"**

Sam opened his eyes again and found himself in a sewer, in front of him was the person he leaped into, behind Naruto was a large gate.

"Where am I?" The leaper looked around.

Naruto scowled and looked at the man who took over his body and sent his to the future in his place, "this is my mindscape, I'm just glad I could go back to my world if only in the mind... by the way, Sam-san, don't go to that cage, Kyuubi wouldn't like that, he barely let's me take his power as rent as it is."

Al suddenly appeared in the mindscape and looks around, "I was wondering where you went, the mindscape..."

Naruto looks at Al, "is my mind just a gathering place now?!"

Al was shocked that Naruto could see him in this timeline, but then again, this is the mind, he then pulls up ziggy and looks at the probabilities, "ok, we have a 90% chance that all of the villagers die, a 75% chance the Kyuubi stays evil, and a 70% chance that Naruto never masters the kyuubi's Powers."

Leaving the mindscape, Sam tried to figure out what he's suppose to do.

"Naruto," a voice said, snapping Sam to focus again.

Sam looks and sees Kakashi and Yamato outside Naruto's window, "come on, Yamato has to take you on your mission."

Sam mentally widen his eyes, _'this is the day Naruto goes to meet Killer Bee to train and learn how to use Kurama's powers! That must mean the War is close...'_

Smiling a foxy grin, Sam nods, "hai Sensei! I'm packed and ready to go!"

 **10101010101010101010101010**

 ** _Sorry this is a little short but I wanted to get the idea up there so I have something to work on and in case I lose interest in this I'll post to let you all know *cue Maito Gai's nice Guy pose*_**

 ** _Ja ne!_**


End file.
